<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>寂静之时 by KACY94</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25335922">寂静之时</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KACY94/pseuds/KACY94'>KACY94</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Lord of the Rings (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2016-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2016-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:21:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,865</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25335922</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KACY94/pseuds/KACY94</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>古早文备份。</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aragorn | Estel/Legolas Greenleaf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>寂静之时</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>古早文备份。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="s3">
  <span class="s2">
    <span class="bumpedFont15">在收到阿拉贡的信之后，他甚至来不及思考，就打包了几件换洗的衣服，牵出了马厩里属于他的那匹——那是一匹通体雪白的高大骏马，眼眸灵动，奔跑跳跃之间如同风驰电掣，莱格拉斯管它叫绿叶，和自己一样的名字。莱格拉斯在走之前给陶瑞尔留了一封信，简单地告诉了她他要去的地方和大概归来的日子。</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s4">
  <span class="s2">
    <span class="bumpedFont15">在</span>
  </span>
  <span class="s2">
    <span class="bumpedFont15">那段于每个人而言都惊心动魄又满载荣耀的历险之后，已经过去了两百年。对于他来说，两百年</span>
  </span>
  <span class="s2">
    <span class="bumpedFont15">不过是他无尽生命里的一瞬间，是他时光长河里掌间的一捧水。</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s4">
  <span class="s2">
    <span class="bumpedFont15">西渡之后的每一天都变得漫长起来，虽然金雳也陪了他一段时间，但是这个幽默又勇敢的矮人毕竟不属于这里，在陶瑞尔到来之后，总算有了一个能够陪自己打猎谈心的人，不至于太过无趣。事实上他总可以找到事情做的，比如看书，学习锻造，射箭，或者学习一门新语言。但是这不能和之前的护戒之旅相比，他开始怀念队伍里的每一个人，怀念在危机四伏的岁月里共同笑骂，怀念在</span>
  </span>
  <span class="s2">
    <span class="bumpedFont15">城墙之上甘畅淋漓的战斗，怀念他递过暮星时指尖传来的温度。</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s4">
  <span class="s2">
    <span class="bumpedFont15">他甚至开始想念密林和他的父亲。</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s4">
  <span class="s2">
    <span class="bumpedFont15">在去往钢铎的路上，他时常望着柴火堆上跳跃的带着炽热温度的橙黄光芒出神。</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s4">
  <span class="s2">
    <span class="bumpedFont15">只是因为他孤身一人。</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s4">
  <span class="s2">
    <span class="bumpedFont15">乘船渡过海洋之后的路程，行进的速度明显快了起来，就算对于一个精灵来说，以这样的速度前行，与自己的身体和马匹都是一个巨大的考验。莱格拉斯也不知道自己为什么这么心急，去见自己好友的最后一面是一个说得过去的理由，但是他骗不了自己，他的胸腔中燃烧着一团烈火，在炙烤着他的心脏，在催促着他一步步向前，去往那个白色圣</span>
  </span>
  <span class="s2">
    <span class="bumpedFont15">树再次发芽抽枝的城垛。</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s4">
  <span class="s2">
    <span class="bumpedFont15">当绿叶停在钢铎城内的时候，他看见了城垛中央那棵枝干纯白的树木，它依旧郁郁葱葱，在晚春的时节显示出惊人的活力和生机。</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s4">
  <span class="s2">
    <span class="bumpedFont15">但当他第一步迈进宫殿的时候，他便如同置身于三尺寒冰之下——</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s4">
  <span class="s2">
    <span class="bumpedFont15">那是亚文的一身黑衣。</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s4">
  <span class="s2">
    <span class="bumpedFont15">他知道自己来晚了，尽管他已经尽了自己最大的能力去缩短在路上耗费的时间，他仍然没能来得及。</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s4">
  <span class="s2">
    <span class="bumpedFont15">亚文看见他仿佛有些惊讶，她快步走过来，看着莱格拉斯开口说道：“你已经知道了？他昨天晚上才——”说到这里亚文停了下来，她曾经有勇气御马向前，成为对抗索隆的一员，而此时她却惧怕说出那个词。莱格拉斯可以清楚地看见她眼角的泪痕，和微微发红的眼眶。</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s4">
  <span class="s2">
    <span class="bumpedFont15">但其实这是最好的结局了，只有死亡将他们分开。她已经陪伴了他的一生，直到最后。</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s4">
  <span class="s2">
    <span class="bumpedFont15">昨天晚上？</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s4">
  <span class="s2">
    <span class="bumpedFont15">莱格拉斯有些发懵。如果他可以再快一点——</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s4">
  <span class="s2">
    <span class="bumpedFont15">“</span>
  </span>
  <span class="s2">
    <span class="bumpedFont15">他之前一直说想见你。毕竟过了这么久，你是当年远征队里唯一的人了。</span>
  </span>
  <span class="s2">
    <span class="bumpedFont15">”</span>
  </span>
  <span class="s2">
    <span class="bumpedFont15">她看向莱格拉斯，“他很怀念这个。”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s4">
  <span class="s2">
    <span class="bumpedFont15">“</span>
  </span>
  <span class="s2">
    <span class="bumpedFont15">我也是。</span>
  </span>
  <span class="s2">
    <span class="bumpedFont15">”</span>
  </span>
  <span class="s2">
    <span class="bumpedFont15">他未经思考，这样一句话就脱口而出。</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s4">
  <span class="s2">
    <span class="bumpedFont15">“</span>
  </span>
  <span class="s2">
    <span class="bumpedFont15">其实是这样的，我一个月前收到他的信，就立刻启程了，但是还是没能赶上。</span>
  </span>
  <span class="s2">
    <span class="bumpedFont15">”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s4">
  <span class="s2">
    <span class="bumpedFont15">亚文理解地点了点头。她甚至没有力气挤出一丝虚假的笑容。“他有东西要交给你，你跟我来吧。”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s4">
  <span class="s2">
    <span class="bumpedFont15">莱格拉斯跟着他走进一条长长的走廊，在半路转了一个弯，接着打开一扇上</span>
  </span>
  <span class="s2">
    <span class="bumpedFont15">了锁的大门，里面的布置很简单，但又透着一股典雅和大气。亚文走过去，从桌子上拿起一本书，交给莱格拉斯。接着她说道：“我还要去筹备葬礼，你可以随便在宫殿里转转。”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s4">
  <span class="s2">
    <span class="bumpedFont15">他看着女精灵走出去几步的背影，仍然是纤细轻盈的，但同时又少了什么。仿佛她生命里的一部分被生生抽走了。</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s4">
  <span class="s2">
    <span class="bumpedFont15">“亚文。”他开口叫住了她。</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s4">
  <span class="s2">
    <span class="bumpedFont15">钢铎的王后转头看着他。</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s4">
  <span class="s2">
    <span class="bumpedFont15">“</span>
  </span>
  <span class="s2">
    <span class="bumpedFont15">这是最好的结果了。</span>
  </span>
  <span class="s2">
    <span class="bumpedFont15">”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s4">
  <span class="s2">
    <span class="bumpedFont15">“</span>
  </span>
  <span class="s2">
    <span class="bumpedFont15">我知道。</span>
  </span>
  <span class="s2">
    <span class="bumpedFont15">”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s4">
  <span class="s2">
    <span class="bumpedFont15">“</span>
  </span>
  <span class="s2">
    <span class="bumpedFont15">如果你愿意的话，这些事情结束，你可以和我一起西渡。你的父亲也在那里。</span>
  </span>
  <span class="s2">
    <span class="bumpedFont15">”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s4">
  <span class="s2">
    <span class="bumpedFont15">她低下了头，接着又抬头与他平视。“我会考虑的。”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s4">
  <span class="s2">
    <span class="bumpedFont15">莱格拉斯看着她一步步走出大门，接着身影消失在门后，随着木门重重合上的敲击声。</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s4"> </p><p class="s4">
  <span class="s2">
    <span class="bumpedFont15">后来的葬礼筹备工作，他也算是帮着亚文一起完成了。晚上闲下来的时候，他就翻开阿拉贡留下的那本书。那是一本很著名的精灵的诗集，莱格拉斯很小的时候就读过一遍。而此时再翻开，除了自己的阅历能带来一些不同的理解，并没有什么特殊的东西。</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s4">
  <span class="s2">
    <span class="bumpedFont15">自己在期待什么呢——</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s4">
  <span class="s2">
    <span class="bumpedFont15">这明明就是一本书而已。</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s4">
  <span class="s2">
    <span class="bumpedFont15">他合上书页，转过身背对月光，合上了双眸。</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s4"> </p><p class="s4">
  <span class="s2">
    <span class="bumpedFont15">后来阿拉贡的葬礼阵势很大，如同他加冕之时。他为这座城市，为所有的人类，为这片土地带来了真正的和平和繁荣，带来了这份无上荣光。</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s4">
  <span class="s2">
    <span class="bumpedFont15">莱格拉斯的头脑里飞快的盘旋着当年远征队的种种，阿拉贡的声音和他曾说过的每一句话，此时变得如此清晰，他不忍回想，却又毫无来由的在他脑海里响起。</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s4">
  <span class="s2">
    <span class="bumpedFont15">他完全不记得当时亚文在台上说了什么，和自己上台说了什么。</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s4">
  <span class="s2">
    <span class="bumpedFont15">他只记得当年跃动的火光，寒风里的欢笑</span>
  </span>
  <span class="s2">
    <span class="bumpedFont15">声</span>
  </span>
  <span class="s2">
    <span class="bumpedFont15">，和他少见的微笑。</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s4"> </p><p class="s4">
  <span class="s2">
    <span class="bumpedFont15">漫长的一天终于结束，在夜色渐浓之时，他已经坐在了宫殿里为他安排的房间里。他又翻开了那本书——依旧没有什么不同。于是他有些悻悻地合上书，随手放在自己的椅子上，准备再去拿只蜡烛。但他站起来的时候袍子轻轻一扫，不厚的书本就瞬间坠落。莱格拉斯立刻转过身拿起书本，如同至宝在手一般检查着书本是否有折角或者破损。</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s4">
  <span class="s2">
    <span class="bumpedFont15">而此时从里面滑出一张泛黄的纸片。</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s4">
  <span class="s2">
    <span class="bumpedFont15">“</span>
  </span>
  <span class="s2">
    <span class="bumpedFont15">他走在天上的星光里，而我又怎么能奢望他会爱上我呢？</span>
  </span>
  <span class="s2">
    <span class="bumpedFont15">”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s4">
  <span class="s2">
    <span class="bumpedFont15">他愣在原地。</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s4">
  <span class="s2">
    <span class="bumpedFont15">此时他才明白自己和他之间生死与共的感情早就超越了友谊的界限。</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s4"> </p><p class="s4">
  <span class="s2">
    <span class="bumpedFont15">他又走到了墓地。</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s4">
  <span class="s2">
    <span class="bumpedFont15">接着微熹的晨光，他能看见阿拉贡的墓穴上开满着白色的小花，它们素净又美好，坚定地守护着泥土之下的英灵。</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s4">
  <span class="s2">
    <span class="bumpedFont15">他把纸片悄悄放在花丛里。</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s4">
  <span class="s2">
    <span class="bumpedFont15">“</span>
  </span>
  <span class="s2">
    <span class="bumpedFont15">我爱你。</span>
  </span>
  <span class="s2">
    <span class="bumpedFont15">”</span>
  </span>
</p><p class="s4">
  <span class="s2">
    <span class="bumpedFont15">微不可闻的精灵语飘散在微风中，世界又归于一片寂静。</span>
  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>